


Say You Love Me

by Trigger Finger (NatashaCole)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:44:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatashaCole/pseuds/Trigger%20Finger
Summary: Rob is really into the Reader, but she and Rich are so obviously crazy about each other. Will a game of Truth or Dare reveal something else?





	Say You Love Me

Rob really hated watching the two of them together. The way Rich never failed with her; somehow always managing to bring out that amazing smile and that obnoxiously loud laugh that only she could give over one of his stupid jokes. He noticed now, as Rich tormented everyone, especially Rob, with Dickchat this weekend. His last Dickchat had been at Rob’s expense as usual, and he had to witness the way she grabbed a hold of Rich’s bicep as she watched the playback, laughing uncontrollably. Rich had thrown his arm around her shoulders, pulling her against his body as they shared what seemed to be a moment between them. Meanwhile, Rob stood aside, fuming. Not so much angry about the fact that Rich had targeted him again, but more over the way Rich seemed to be moving in on the girl that Rob had harbored a secret crush on for a long time.

When she first began the con circuit, Rob had immediately worked so hard at making her feel welcome. She was beautiful and funny and he had fallen for her quickly. It was Rich, however, who she seemed to click with more.

It was relentless, the two of them. Rich and Y/N. They were attached at the hip most of the time, and no matter how much Rob tried to be a part of whatever it was that they had, he failed miserably.

* * *

It was the end of a long Saturday, which meant they were all preparing for Saturday Night Special. Everyone who would perform tonight was here in the green room. Everyone was talking and laughing among themselves; well, everyone but Rob. He knew he had no right to be jealous. He never let it be known that he was interested in Y/N, mostly because she made him a nervous wreck. They got along well, but he was awkward around her and always managed to make himself look like an idiot. Besides, Rob knew it was only a matter of time before his best friend and the girl he loved finally realized how perfect they were for each other. Sometimes, he was sure they were already in a secret relationship.

He often questioned Rich about it; noticing the way they were together, the way they would go off and have dinner together, and the strange inside jokes they often shared. It was hell on his heart to see them like that, and even worse when he pressed Rich for more info on their relationship. Rich, of course, insisted they were friends; but Rob couldn’t help his jealousy.

* * *

Tonight, the band moved through the set flawlessly. Everyone was giving dynamic performances and the crowd was amazing. Rob felt happier now that his mind was taken away from how extra friendly Rich and Y/N had been this weekend. It wasn’t until Rich joined the band on stage, taking over on bass as Mike moved to the keyboard, as Y/N took the stage to sing.

Rob felt his heart drop, realizing he would have to sing this song with her yet again. A song that they had decided to cover when they first met. It was always a duet, and Rob had gotten to a point where the song probably meant more to him than it did to her.

“Hi guys!” Y/N said enthusiastically as she approached the microphone. “We’re gonna play ‘ _Say You Love Me_ ’ by Fleetwood Mac.” The crowd applauded her. It was always a treat for them to hear her and Rob sing this one.

The band began to play and Y/N moved right into the song. God, Rob loved her voice and the way she carried herself on stage. She was so good, and even he couldn’t deny the way their voices worked so well together, especially on this song. Rob joined her; and they took turns with the verses, voices blending through each chorus.

Y/N was full of energy tonight, and Rob watched her with a smile. He couldn’t get over how beautiful she looked, how amazing she was. Halfway through the song, she got really into it; moving next to Rob and sharing his mic with him as they sang together. Having her so close to him made him nervous and he definitely fumbled some of the notes on his guitar, hoping he recovered without anyone noticing. He had never smiled to hard in his life; watching her so closely as she looked into his eyes, singing their hearts out.

Before he could get to comfortable with her like this, she had moved away, grabbing her own mic before making her way directly to Rich. Rob watched the two of them. The way she seemed to be serenading him as he played. Both smiling and winking at each other now.

For a brief moment, he had thought that he had shared a moment with Y/N, they way she looked at him had him feeling like maybe he had been wrong about the way she really felt about him. Now, seeing those two, he realized he was wrong. It would always be Rich and Y/N. They were perfect for each other, and nothing would change that.

* * *

After the show, everyone went back to Briana’s hotel room; ready to party the night away as they usually did after each SNS. Rob trudged slowly behind everyone, watching as Rich helped a really tipsy Y/N walk. He could feel the jealousy again, and he didn’t like it. He should be happy for his best friend. He obviously cared for Y/N and the feelings seemed to be mutual. He knew that he needed to get over her, but he didn’t know if he could.

“Are you ready for Truth or Dare?” Kim teased as everyone grabbed drinks and situated themselves around the room.

There was a chorus of groans, because this game always went badly when they played. But, eventually everyone gave in because it really was a lot of fun.

Rob was sitting across from Rich and Y/N and he kept glancing up at how Rich hadn’t removed his arm from her the entire time. Y/N was smiling and swaying in her seat, Rich holding her protectively. His attention only shifted as the game started.

The game started out innocently, everyone choosing truth; which only led to a few minorly embarrassing revelations. Bri had picked Dare and was dared to kiss Y/N, which she did. It wasn’t really anything overly crazy to be honest. It mostly ended with a very drunk and loud Y/N jokingly confessing her love to Bri. Next, Rich chose Dare.

“I dare you to kiss Y/N, since the two of you are always so cozy together,” Bri said with a smirk, “I want to see if you’ve got chemistry.”

Rich laughed, turning to Y/N with a grin on his face.

“I will not kiss her,” Rich replied. “I refuse to kiss her.”

“It’s a dare, you have to,” Osric added, “don’t act like the two of you have never kissed before.”

“We haven’t,” Rich replied, “and we’re not about to go there.”

“You’re lame,” Briana said, “that’s not how you play.”

“Hey,” Y/N began. She stood up, stumbling slightly and Rich moved to steady her. She got very close to Briana, pointing a finger at her in what looked like anger. “Don’t make him kiss me,” she slurred, “d-you really want for me to kiss my friend in front of the man that I love? I didn’t think so.“

“Oh-okay,” Rich laughed, pulling Y/N down to sit next to him. “You sure you wanna say all that right now, sweetheart?”

“Yes I do,” she argued, “because I am in love and I have been in love for a long time.”

“Moving on,” Rich said, trying to stop her from talking any more. “It’s your turn to pick someone Y/N.”

“Rob!” She shouted, pointing over to him. “D-you love me too? Because I love you so much.”

“I-I didn’t even pick…”

“You pick truth!” Y/N cut him off. “I’m telling you the truth, now’s your turn.”

“Y/N, honey, this is a bad time to do this,” Rich began, trying to stop her.

“I thought you and Rich had a thing-” Rob started.

“Ew!” She exclaimed, cutting him off again.

“Hey, not ew!” Rich shouted, looking hurt, “I’m sitting right here!”

“You’re ew,” Y/N said, pointing at Rich, “but Robbie is not ew. I like Robbie very much.”

“Okay, maybe it’s time for bed,” Rich said as he helped her stand again. She was very drunk and Rob wasn’t sure what was going on exactly. He was embarrassed and confused as he watched his friend carry Y/N from the room, probably going to put her in bed so she could sober up. Rob left shortly after; replaying it all in his head and wondering if she may have meant what she said.

* * *

The next morning, Rob decided to go check on Y/N. He showed up at her door with coffee in hand and knocked quietly. It took her a few minutes, but she finally opened the door. She looked pretty terrible and Rob flinched when he saw her.

“Oh god, I feel like death,” she muttered as she stepped aside to let Rob in.

“You had a lot to drink,” he chuckled.

“Never again.”

“Are you okay at least?”

“I’ll live, I think.”

Rob stood there nervously as Y/N plopped back down on her bed. He couldn’t stop thinking about what she had said last night, even if she had been really drunk. He wanted to know if she was being honest or if she had just really been that wasted.

“Rob, I need to apologize,” she began, almost as if she had read his mind, “I know I said some stuff last night, and I’m so sorry…”

“Oh yeah,” Rob replied, now feeling like an idiot for even thinking she may have meant it, “you were drunk and didn’t know what you were doing. Of course you don’t really love me. I mean, you’re into Rich.”

“Ew,” she responded, cringing as her head pounded, “ I do not have a thing for Rich, nor will I ever have a thing for Rich.”

“Oh?”

“I’m apologizing because what I said was the truth, I just shouldn’t have said it like that. Not when I was so drunk and such a mess.”

“Wait, what?”

“I do love you Robbie,” she said as she squinted at him, still in pain, “I have for such a long time. I shouldn’t have finally been honest with you when I was so messed up.”

“You - you love me?”

“Of course I do,” she chuckled softly, “I mean, I picked “Say You Love Me’ for SNS in hopes that you felt the same way and would take a hint.”

“I do feel the same way,” Rob said quickly, “but I thought you and Rich-”

“Not me and Rich,” she corrected him, “he’s my friend and there’s nothing there. It’s you I’m crazy about.”

“I’ve been crazy about you too, for so long.”

Y/N chuckled again, looking up at him from the bed, “we’re really bad at this, aren’t we?”

“Yeah we are,” Rob replied with a laugh.

“Maybe we should go on a date, since we both like each other so much,” Y/N offered, smiling at him.

“I think that’s a great idea.”

“Can we do it when my head stops pounding though?”

“Sure, and maybe we can avoid alcohol altogether.”

“Sounds like a plan,” She laughed.


End file.
